gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ReGM-89V Stark Jegan R/V Type "Ribbon"
"This, is Mother Harlot's best regards." - Kestrel Mechanic's remark regarding the machine. The ReGM-89V Stark Jegan R/V Type "Ribbon" or just Stark Jegan, and sometimes, just Jegan, or "Ribbon", is a slightly modified version of the original, mass-produced, high-speed, Anti-Ship Mobile Suit, the RGM-89S Stark Jegan. It is featured in the story Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Sheltering Wings of the Protector, and serves as the main unit for the lead character, Mobius One. The Re and R stand for Remodel, while the V stands for Versatile. Technology and Combat Characteristics Unlike the original Stark Jegan, this unit sacrifices its Anti-Ship armaments for a more CQC-Type weaponry. Replacing one of the two Missile Pods with a 60mm Beam Gatling, similar to the one used by the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. The Overall performance of the "Ribbon" is superior to the RGM-89 Jegan and the RGM-89D Jegan D Type, although, while still on par with its original variant, the RGM-89S. Similar to the Stark Jegan, the "Ribbon" has been equipped with additional armor parts as well as several new vernier thrusters. Additionally, the large missile launcher on its shoulder is capable of mounting a nuclear warhead. The Stark Jegan R/V Type can potentially move at a greater speed than a normal Jegan, and even the original Stark Jegan itself, thanks to its extra thruters, and lighter Anti-Mobile-Suit equipment (as opposed to its heavy Anti-Ship modules), although it is ultimately slowed down by its armor and equipment. If necessary, these equipment can be purged from the main unit. Like its predecessors, all the Jegans, including the "Ribbon" have Gundarium alloy armor which makes up 25% of the outer armor while most of it is made out of titanium alloy/ceramic composite and it also has a semi transparent coating or armor on it. Armaments ;* Vulcan Gun Pod : The vulcan gun pod is an optional close-range defensive armaments mounted on the head that is based on the technology of the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II. The vulcan gun is a shell firing weapon with a high-rate of fire but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. The vulcan gun is ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. :* 60mm Shoulder-Mounted Beam Gatling The Stark Jegan R/V comes in with an installed 60mm Beam Gatling attached on its left shoulder, in place of its Tri-Missile Pod. It fires the same cartridge size as the Vulcan Pod, and it's the same Gatling used by the RX-0 as its main weapon. :;* Dummy Firing Port :: Chest-mounted weapons that fire dummy rounds to distract enemy units. ::;* Beam Rifle ::: The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits is the beam rifle. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. The beam rifle carried by the Jegan is a rapid fire, short range type. Sensors built into the rifle provide interface between the weapon and the Jegan's camera sensor. :::;* 3-tube Missile Pod :::: The Stark Jegan can mount three tube missile pods on each shoulder. These missile pods can be ejected from the unit to increase the Jegan's speed. Each missile has a large blast radius and appears to be capable of destroying a ship. :::: Originally intended to have a large missile launcher attached optionally, the optional feature was scrapped for unknown reasons. ::::* Beam Saber :::: The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The Stark Jegan is equipped with four beam sabers stored in a recharge racks on the unit's forearms. ::::* Hyper Beam Javelin One of the optional Equipment available for the R/V is the Hyper Beam Javelin, which is also supposed to be an optional equipment for the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. It is a melee weapon that is embedded with Psycoframe material and is part of the Armed Armor series. The Javelin would later be incorporated to the NZ-666 Kshatriya Repaired's left forearm. While the Javelin itself can produce a beam output greater than Unicorn's tonfa, it exhausts a lot of power, especially when it's equipped to a supposedly mass-produced suit like the R/V Type. ::::* Long Beam Rifle "Mass Driver" (RVNZ-91 Use) A long beam rifle designed by Nahel Argama (kai)'s engineering, and supported by the Raven's coolant tanks, its beam output can be changed accordingly to the user's needs. This rifle can fire out beams at dangerous speed and give off an extreme penetration power at the cost of a massive recoil, and high temperature wastes. The "Mass Driver" is prone to overheating and, if not careful, could potentially fry the coolant units of the suit itself, making it a double-edged sword. History As the successor of the RGM-79 GM series, the Jegan is the new mass-produced mobile suit of the Earth Federation. The Jegan is lighter and more maneuverable than all the previous GM units, although it is not as well armed as the RGM-86R GM III. Nevertheless it performed well and thus was put into mass production. Jegan mobile suits at first were assigned to the Londo Bell task force in UC 0093 during the Second Neo Zeon War where many Jegan units fought against the Neo Zeon mass-produced AMS-119 Geara Doga mobile suits. Although the Jegan is first used by Londo Bell, they soon became standard in the Federation forces and served as their frontline mobile suit during the following decades, through 30 years later in the F91 series. As with many other mobile suits many variants of the Jegan were created over the years. Shortly after the RGM-89 Jegan was launched the Earth Federation had Anaheim Electronics developed new variants of the mobile suit that were more oriented towards specific missions. One of these variants was the RGM-89S Stark Jegan which is designed as an anti-ship mobile suit and for assault missions. In the events on The Sheltering Wings of the Protector, this unit was modified by engineers of Mother Harlot, a Clop-class cruiser, and Mobius One's former ship, and later, was transported by the Colombus-class Transport, the Kestrel to the Nahel Argama for his personal use. This wide range of weaponry would later be the base for the development of the RGM-96X Jesta Cannon. Gallery